


See Something You Like?

by prouvaireafterdark



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: (switching implied though), Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Michael Guerin, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, Flirting, Light Dom/sub, Like so much dirty talk, M/M, Meet-Cute, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Michael Guerin, Riding, Sex Toys, Sexting, Top Alex Manes, Voyeurism, You've been warned, do not repost to another site, happy new year everyone!, i think that about covers it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvaireafterdark/pseuds/prouvaireafterdark
Summary: Monday afternoons at Pandora's Box are thebest. They’re notoriously slow so Michael gets to work his shift alone, which gives him ample time to grade the engineering assignments he procrastinated on all weekend while he sits behind the counter.It’s a Monday afternoon, in fact, about a year and a half later, when Michael hears the bell above the door chime softly to announce the arrival of a customer who would change his life forever.***The Malex Sex Shop AU™️
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 90
Kudos: 237





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It’s FINALLY here: the Malex Sex Shop AU you’ve all been waiting for! Well, the first half anyway
> 
> I dedicate this fic to my friendly neighborhood Thigh Riding Anon™️, who inspired this fic with her galaxy brain prompt, and all of you who have been patiently waiting for me to finish this absolute monster of a smut fic. I hope you enjoy it! 💜😘

When Michael moved to California to start his PhD in agricultural engineering, he’d grossly underestimated how expensive the move would be. The stipend that came with his teaching assistantship just barely covers the rent on his studio apartment, and finding a roommate off Craigslist that’s desperate enough to live in such close quarters isn’t exactly an option considering how many alien skeletons Michael’s got in his closet. The vegetables he’s planning on growing in his complex’s shared community garden will help, but if he wants to eat any time soon he’s gonna have to find a part time job.

Enter Jackie and Kris, the delightful middle-aged lesbian couple who live next door and share Michael’s enthusiasm for sustainable gardening and the occasional midnight smoke.

They get to talking one night while passing a bong back and forth over the railing that divides their balconies, first about DIY organic fertilizer and then about Michael’s degree. He lets spill in a moment of weakness that his coursework is a breeze, but he’s worried he’ll run out of money before he can finish the program. As embarrassed as he is about the confession, it ends up saving his life.

Turns out, Jackie and Kris own a sex shop named Pandora’s Box around the corner and have been looking for some help running the storefront while they focus on expanding their online business and organizing safe sex workshops for the local queer and BDSM communities. The hours would be flexible around Michael’s schedule and all they really would need him to do is stand behind the register, ring people up, and answer questions about their products with “affability and professionalism.”

It’s maybe not the work he imagined himself doing when he moved to California for grad school, but for $15/hr, Michael really can’t afford to say no. He sits for an official interview the very next day and leaves Jackie’s home office with a new job and a pot brownie wrapped in tin foil, eager to get started on both.

Monday afternoons at Pandora's Box are the _best_. They’re notoriously slow so Michael gets to work his shift alone, which gives him ample time to grade the assignments he procrastinated on all weekend while he sits behind the counter. They’re notoriously slow so he gets to work his shift alone, which gives him ample time to grade the engineering assignments he procrastinated on all weekend while he sits behind the counter.

It’s a Monday afternoon, in fact, about a year and a half later, when Michael hears the bell above the door chime softly to announce the arrival of a customer who would change his life forever.

The first thing Michael notices when he lifts his head from the stack of exams on the counter is the black leather jacket that’s stretched across the man’s broad shoulders. When Michael’s eyes flick up to get a look at the man’s face, he’s met with sharp cheekbones, beautifully tan skin, and a pair of trendy but understated sunglasses. He looks a little lost—unsurprising, since Michael’s certain he would have remembered it if he’d ever seen a man that pretty walk into his shop before—but when he realizes Michael’s looking at him, he flips his sunglasses up onto his artfully messy dark hair and smiles.

And _oh_ , what a smile it is—the most beautiful one Michael has ever seen, soft and sweeter that it has any right to be, his full lips capturing Michael’s attention with ease. His heart pounds in his chest as their eyes lock together, and if Michael didn’t know any better, he’d think he’s just fallen in love with a perfect stranger.

Before Michael can do more than shoot him a dazed smile in return, the man disappears down an aisle.

As a general rule, Michael doesn’t talk to customers who don’t approach him for help first. It’s best practice in a store that sells pornography and sex toys—most customers don’t want to be questioned about their kinks, and those that do usually already know what they’re looking for—but the pull he feels toward this man is undeniable. He’s _curious_ about him for reasons he can’t explain, and as his feet carry him off in the direction the man went, Michael decides not to question it.

Michael weaves casually through the aisles until he finds the man staring up at the floor to ceiling wall display of dildos and other anal toys—because _of course he does_. He sends a prayer to a god he doesn’t believe in that this man isn’t buying something for his girlfriend before he steps in line beside him.

“See something you like?” Michael asks, toning down his customer service voice into something approaching normal human speech.

Up close, he can see the man has a septum piercing, which glints a little in the light. Michael’s seen plenty of people with body jewelry come through this store, but he’s never really thought of it as cute until now.

The man smiles at him, a little shy, but Michael’s not so distracted this time that he misses the way his eyes flick over his body in naked interest, and it leaves him feeling a little hot under the collar.

“I’m not sure yet,” the stranger answers.

 _Even his voice is nice_ , Michael notes, deeper than he expects and smooth like honey.

Michael nods in understanding. He gets it—this wall can certainly be intimidating, even for someone who’s been to a sex shop before. He looks the man over again, taking in his charmingly flushed cheeks, and wonders if it’s his first time in a place like this. If maybe he needs a little help after all.

It’s a good thing Michael’s an expert, huh?

He doesn’t want to come at him too strongly, though. Encountering an overbearing sales associate isn’t any more fun than being one, and Michael certainly isn’t looking to push the guy passed his personal boundaries. He may be smitten, but he’s not an asshole.

“Well, if you have any questions about _any_ of our products, my name’s Michael,” he says, flashing him a warm smile.

He’s about to go off in search of a nearby display to straighten up so he can give the man some space, but his voice catches Michael’s attention once more.

“And if I don’t have questions?” the man asks, and when Michael turns to look at him there’s a real smile tugging at his lips this time. “What should I call you then?”

Michael laughs, shaking his head as he shoots back, “Okay, smartass, what should I call _you_?”

For a single, horrible second after his own words reach his ears, Michael thinks he’s gone too far, but the sudden burst of anxiety in his chest turns out to be for nothing—the man’s grin only grows wider.

“Alex,” he says, and to Michael’s surprise he holds his hand out for him.

Alex’s palm is warm against his when he shakes it, and Michael can’t help but wonder how it would feel anchored in his curls or clutching tight to the skin of his hips.

“So, _Alex_ ,” Michael starts, emboldened by the introduction. He finds he likes the way Alex’s name feels in his mouth. “What are you in the market for today?”

Alex flushes a little and it’s so endearing Michael has to bite the inside of his bottom lip to keep from smiling.

“That’s the thing—I don’t really know,” Alex answers honestly. “There’s just so many options.”

“Okay, well, let’s start with an easier question: are you shopping for yourself or a significant other?” he asks, and, yeah, maybe he’s planning on filing the answer to his question away for later. Sue him.

Alex looks at him like maybe he suspects ulterior motives, but Michael shamelessly holds his gaze.

“No boyfriend,” Alex says, the corner of his mouth twitching up. “I’m looking for something for myself.”

“Fantastic,” Michael smiles, before he slips a little deeper into salesman mode. “So, judging by the aisle we’re standing in, I’m gonna take a leap and say that you’re looking for a toy you can use for internal anal stimulation. Is that right?”

“Yeah. Think you can help me out with that?” Alex asks, sliding his hands into his pockets.

“Definitely,” Michael answers with a smirk before he turns to the wall display. “As you can see, we have a pretty wide selection; you name it, we’ve probably either got it in stock or can have it shipped in three to five business days. Is there a particular price point you’re aiming for?”

Alex seems to think about it. “I’m not really looking to spend more than $100, but I could go up to $150 if it’ll change my life.”

“I can work with that,” Michael assures him. “Any other parameters I should keep in mind?”

“I’ve read that jelly toys can be dangerous, so definitely not anything made out of that,” Alex says, and Michael’s glad to hear he’s done his research.Jelly toys are frustratingly popular because they’re so cheap and Michael usually has to put in a little work to talk people out of buying them.

“Oh yeah, fuck that jelly shit,” Michael agrees, and Alex’s startled laugh makes his heart skip. “They’re impossible to sanitize properly and they’re full of toxic chemicals—you wouldn’t _believe_ the horror stories I’ve heard about them since I started working here. If you’re looking for something with a softer texture, medical grade silicone is really the only way to go. Just make sure you stick to water-based lube or else you could ruin your toy.”

Alex nods thoughtfully, like he’s read that too.

“Glass and metal are also good options,” Michael continues. “They obviously feel a lot harder inside you, but they’re easy to clean, you don’t have to be as careful about what lube you use, and they’re naturally waterproof. They’re excellent for temperature play, too, if you’re into that.”

“Never tried it,” Alex confesses.

“It’s not for everyone, but it can be a fun time,” Michael says, recalling the scorching summer afternoon he spent fooling around with an ice cube tray and a girl he met on Tinder. “So, your options are metal, glass, and silicone. Any preference?”

Michael notices Alex’s eye catching on a set of stainless steel plugs, but he answers, “Silicone for now, I think.”

“Good choice,” Michael replies easily. “So, now that we know what material you’re looking for, let’s talk about your ideal experience. What are you looking to get out of your purchase?”

“An orgasm?” Alex answers, his confusion evident.

Michael laughs. “Sorry, I meant—how would you like to get there? What sort of sensation are you looking for?”

Alex looks a little lost at the question, so Michael turns to plan B.

“See, this one, for example,” Michael says, pointing to a familiar black prostate massager, “is great for when you wanna get off fast and hard. It’s not too thick, so you don’t have to spend a ton of time opening yourself up for it, and the curve puts the tip of it _right_ up on your p-spot. It’s also got a bunch of different vibration settings _and_ get this: It’s waterproof.”

Alex hums in interested acknowledgement, though Michael notes that the longer he talks, the more Alex’s attention is fixed on _him_ , not the toy.

Feeling bold, Michael adds, “I’d advise caution if you’ve got thin walls though.”

“Why, does it make a lot of noise?” Alex asks curiously.

A slow grin spreads across Michael’s lips. “No,” he says with a shake of his head. “But you will.”

Michael watches Alex try and fail to suppress a smile, his full bottom lip caught between his teeth.

“You seem pretty sure of that,” Alex says when he releases it. “That from firsthand experience, or are you just a _really_ good salesman?”

Michael laughs, equal parts delighted by Alex’s flirting and embarrassed by the memory his question brings to mind.

“What?” Alex asks, a smile building on his face.

“I probably shouldn’t tell you,” Michael hesitates, his face heating up just thinking about it. “It’s kind of embarrassing.”

“Aw, come on,” Alex goads him. “Don’t be such a tease.”

Michael gasps in mock offense. “I’ve been called a lot of things, but a _tease_ isn’t one of them.”

“That mean you’re gonna tell me what’s got you blushing like that after all?” Alex asks.

“I’m not _blushing_ ,” Michael protests, even though he definitely is.

Alex raises an eyebrow at him. It’s stupidly attractive.

With a huff, Michael considers his options. He doesn’t usually give personal anecdotes like this to customers, but there’s just something about Alex that makes Michael want to give him whatever he wants.

“Fuck it, why not?” Michael says to himself.

Alex smiles victoriously and settles in to listen.

“So, about a year ago, I came in to work and found this box sitting on the table in the break room, which was filled with a bunch of different toys from the company that makes that massager. I asked my boss about it and she said the company sent her a bunch of free samples.”

“Does that happen often?” Alex interrupts to ask. “Companies just send you free stuff?”

“Eh, sometimes, if it’s from a new line of toys that a company wants retailers to hype up,” Michael explains. “It helps that my boss Jackie’s wife Kris has a pretty popular blog where she tests and rates toys, so she gets free stuff all the time.”

“Huh,” Alex says. “So I’m guessing you took one after your shift?”

“Oh yeah,” Michael nods. “Tried it out as soon as I got home.”

“How was it?”

“ _Intense_ is about the only word that covers it,” Michael answers. “Those vibrations can be _really_ powerful, it was like nothing else I’d ever tried before. Definitely one of my top ten solo orgasms of all time.”

“Not number one?” Alex asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, I came in, like, a minute, so no, not quite,” Michael laughs.

“Is that the embarrassing part?” Alex asks. “That you came so fast?”

“Not quite,” Michael winces, his cheeks flushing. “As I was coming, I screamed so loud that the little old lady whose living room is on the other side of my bedroom called the cops on me. Apparently, she thought I was being murdered.”

“Oh _no_ ,” Alex laughs, eyes wide.

“ _Yeah_ ,” Michael agrees. “Not exactly the happy ending I was after.”

Alex laughs again, but there’s heat behind his eyes too when he asks, a moment later, “Not usually a screamer, I take it?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that,” Michael winks.

“Mm,” Alex hums thoughtfully. He looks Michael right in the eye as he asks, “Well, what if I _don’t_ want to get off that fast? What if I want to make it last?”

Michael tries not to smile as he gets back to business.

“Well, I should mention that this massager does also have softer levels of vibration intensity, which I only discovered _after_ Officer ACAB knocked on my door,” Michael says.

Alex laughs before asking incredulously, “You didn’t read the instructions?”

“Uh, no,” Michael admits. “I’m more of a ‘take things apart and see how they work’ kinda guy, I’ve never been big on reading the directions.”

“Even after your little misadventure?” Alex asks.

“Hey, don’t knock my process. I got a fantastic orgasm out of that ‘misadventure,’” Michael reminds him.

“How could I forget?” Alex asks, shooting Michael a look that _really_ tests his self-restraint.

Michael huffs a laugh and reaches up to scratch the back of his own neck so he doesn’t do something stupid, like push Alex against the fucking dildo display and kiss that look off his face.

“So, anyway,” Michael starts, shifting the topic back toward the task at hand, “you can either learn from my mistakes or you can try something that doesn’t have vibrations at all. We’ve got a great selection of dildos in all shapes and sizes.”

“Do any of them come with a story?” Alex asks cheekily.

Michael snickers in spite of himself. “Maybe,” he says noncommittally. “Let’s see what we’ve got in stock.”

Michael hums as he looks over the display, searching for another recommendation he can make, when his eye catches on a purple dildo with ribbing along the shaft.

“This one’s a good starter dildo,” he says, pointing it out. “It’s a pretty modest size, but the ribbing feels really nice and there’s a suction cup on the bottom if you wanna stick it somewhere and fuck yourself onto it. There’s also a few by the same company that have a hole that you can slide a bullet vibrator into if you wanna get something that can do both.”

“Have you tried them all?” Alex asks.

Michael laughs, looking up at the expansive display of dildos. “Not _all_ of them,” he says, glancing over to Alex as he continues, “but the employee discount here is _very_ generous and, as you already know, sometimes we get free shit. I’ve built up a bit of a collection since I started working here.”

“I see,” Alex replies, the corner of his mouth turning up before he sucks his bottom lip into his mouth. Michael tracks the movement hungrily when Alex releases it a moment later to ask, “Which one’s your favorite?”

“Depends,” Michael shrugs, aiming for nonchalance even though he can feel himself chubbing up in his jeans.

“On?”

“On how full I wanna feel,” Michael answers, and there’s no mistaking the heat that blazes in Alex’s eyes at those words, nor the sudden intake of breath that fills his chest.

If Alex wants him half as much as it looks like he does, Michael doesn’t even care if he gets fired for where this conversation is headed, so long as it ends with Alex’s hands on him.

“See, sometimes all I’m looking for is enough internal stimulation to get the job done,” Michael elaborates, his eyes watching Alex closely. “When I feel like that, I’ll use that prostate massager I showed you earlier on myself.”

Alex’s eyes flick over to the sleek black toy still sitting on the shelf that they’d just discussed.

“And the other times?” Alex asks when he tears his eyes away.

“Other times… other times I _really_ wanna feel it,” Michael purrs, taking a step closer. Alex’s eyes drop right to his mouth, his tongue flicking out to wet his bottom lip, and Michael can’t stop himself from asking, “You ever get like that, Alex? Like you just _need_ something thick and heavy filling you up, so deep you’ll be feeling it for days?”

“Yeah,” Alex rasps.

“You wanna know what I fuck myself with then?” he asks.

Alex nods, eyes still on Michael’s mouth.

Michael gives him a sly grin before he backs up a few steps to find the sample of the eight inch galaxy dildo he treated himself to a few months ago. Alex follows him, as if they’re connected by an invisible string.

“This one,” he says, removing it from the shelf and offering it up for Alex’s inspection.

Alex takes it from him, his eyes passing over it with interest as he tests the give of the silicone with his fingers. Michael wonders if he’s imagining what it would look like inside him. He hopes he is.

“It might not look like much compared to some of the fucking horse cocks we sell here, but it’s _thick_ ,” Michael says, his cock hardening further the more he thinks about it, the longer Alex stands there holding it. “Takes me some time to work up to it, but it’s always worth it when I do.”

“Yeah?” Alex asks, eyes fixed where he’s shifting his hold on the dildo to measure it’s thickness with his fingers.

“Yeah,” Michael breathes, watching how Alex wraps his thumb and forefinger in a tight circle around the toy. They only just touch around its girth.

Alex hums to himself, sounding pleased, and Michael’s gut churns with the need to hear that sound again.

“I bet this stretches you out nice, huh,” Alex wonders a moment later, and with the way he stares at Michael then, like he’s trying to picture how he would look stuffed full, his rim taut over the silicone, he just _knows_ Alex isn’t speaking generically.

“Yeah, it does,” Michael agrees quietly, trying not to squirm under the intensity of Alex’s gaze.

“How do you use it?” Alex asks him, stoking the flames inside him further.

“If you play your cards right, you just might find out,” Michael shoots back.

“You’d let me watch?” Alex asks, a smile teasing at his lips, and it’s all Michael can do not to get lost in the idea of riding that toy while Alex watches with his hand around his cock.

“Think I’d let you do more than that,” Michael admits.

Alex full-on grins at that, but before he can open his mouth to reply someone clears their throat behind them.

Michael’s heart seizes in his chest as he whips around to see Jenna Cameron, a regular customer and occasional drinking buddy of his, standing with her thumbs tucked into her police-issue gun belt.Michael can feel his erection flag at the sight of her.

“What’s a girl gotta do to get some service around here, Guerin?” Cameron asks, somehow managing to look annoyed and amused simultaneously. He notices there’s a discreet black plastic bag dangling from her fingers. “I’ve got places to be.”

“Shit, sorry, I didn’t hear anyone else come in,” Michael apologizes, trying and failing to keep a blush off his face.

“I can see that,” she answers with a pointed glance at Alex.

Michael takes an instinctive step away from him and clears his throat.

“I’ve gotta—“ he says to Alex, jerking his thumb behind him.

“Yeah,” Alex nods, eyes on his shoelaces. It makes the pleasure that had been coiling in his belly sour further.

“I’ll be right back,” Michael tells him, soft enough that Cameron won’t overhear.

The smile Alex gives him in return is encouraging enough that Michael’s fairly certain he won’t disappear if he leaves, so he follows Cameron back toward the register, all the while pointedly ignoring the smirk he can feel her directing at the side of his face.

He walks around the other side of the cash wrap and crosses his arms over his chest before he asks her, without an ounce of enthusiasm, “What do you want?”

“Damn, you’re really earning that employee of the month trophy aren’t you, Guerin?” she jokes, tossing the bag on the table. “I bought a harness this weekend, but it was broken when I took it out of the box. Receipt’s in the bag.”

Michael takes the box the leather strap-on harness came in out of the bag along with the receipt.

“Do you want a refund or an exchange?”

“Refund,” she says. “I’m thinking about getting one of those strapless ones instead.”

“You should talk to Kris, she’s got _opinions_ about those,” he says as he starts scanning the receipt.

“Oh?” Cameron asks. “Is she here?”

“Nope,” he says, popping the ‘p’. “You can catch her at the bondage workshop she’s running later though.”

“Perfect,” she replies before leaning forward onto the counter on her elbows. “So are you gonna tell me who the hottie with the nose ring you were talking to is?”

“Why, so you can find out if he’s got any priors?” Michael jokes, not taking his eyes off his task.

“Very funny,” Cameron deadpans. “You fuck him yet?”

“None of your business,” Michael answers.

“So that’s a no, then,” she smirks, and Michael lets out a long-suffering sigh in response.

“Don’t you have places to be? Donuts to eat?” he asks, pushing her return receipt hastily in her direction.

Before Cameron can answer, the front door swings open and in walks a short middle-aged woman with a dark brown pixie cut carrying an iced coffee and a stack of papers.

Michael startles at the sight of her, realizing it must be later in his shift than he’d thought—exactly _how_ _long_ had he stood there talking to Alex?—but he’s never been one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

“ _Kris!_ ” Michael calls to her. “Perfect timing, Cam’s got some strap-on questions for you.”

“Well, I’ve got some strap-on answers,” Kris answers cheerfully as she walks around them to drop the stack of papers—freshly-printed but yet-to-be-folded safe sex pamphlets, Michael notices—onto the counter next to the second register. “Step into my office, baby girl.”

Cameron shoots Michael a look before she steps to the side to talk to Kris, who’s leaning patiently against the side of the cash wrap.

With Cameron finally out of his hair but Kris close enough to notice him leave, Michael starts planning his escape so he can find Alex again, but it turns out he doesn’t need one. When he looks up after putting Cam’s broken harness in the bin under the counter, he sees the man in question approaching his register with a familiar black box in his hands.

“I was gonna wait for you,” Alex explains as he sets the box on the counter, “but I’m actually supposed to be meeting my brother soon.”

“Shame,” Michael says, wishing they had more time. “I was looking forward to finishing that conversation.”

Alex glances covertly at Kris and Cameron before he leans a hair closer and says, “Don’t know that it was the _conversation_ you were hoping to finish.”

Michael blushes, casting a look at Kris and Cameron to make sure they’re too engrossed in their conversation to notice when he leans in a little further and says, low so only Alex will hear, “What can I say? I’m _very_ committed to customer satisfaction.”

Alex laughs, a bright and happy sound that makes Michael’s heart feel strangely full, before he asks, “You charm all your customers like this?”

“No,” Michael says honestly. “Not even a little bit.”

Alex looks at him for a long minute, trying to spot the lie, and when he finds none he merely shakes his head with an incredulous smile.

“Lucky me,” he says.

Michael winks at him before he turns his attention to the box on the counter, shifting it in his hands until he finds the barcode. He usually never comments on his customers’ purchases, but with this one he simply can’t resist.

“Went with the prostate massager, huh?” Michael asks, as he rings him up.

“What can I say?” Alex answers, a smile creeping onto his face. “You made me curious.”

“Well, I don’t think you’ll be disappointed,” Michael says.

“No,” Alex replies, and the way he looks at him then makes Michael wonder if they’re still talking about the massager. “I don’t think I will.”

Michael smiles at him before he tells him his total. Alex inserts the end of his card in the reader and his receipt prints a brief moment later.

“Can you sign here?” Michael asks, passing Alex the merchant’s copy of his receipt and the green pen he’d been grading with earlier.

“Mhm,” Alex hums, plucking the pen from his fingers and signing his name in a delicate script.

Michael ducks under the counter to find a bag adequately sized for Alex’s purchase before he places the box inside it along with Alex’s copy of the receipt.

“You’re all set,” Michael says, pushing the box in Alex’s direction.

“Thanks,” Alex smiles, holding the merchant copy of the receipt out for Michael to take. “And this is for you.”

Their fingers brush as Michael takes it from him and Michael swears he can feel the tension crackling between them at the simple touch.

“Thanks,” Michael says, mouth a little dry.

Alex glances back to Kris and Cam before he says, “Have a nice day, Michael.”

“You too,” Michael says, his eyes straying pointedly to the black bag in Alex’s hand.

“Oh, I will,” Alex says, one corner of his lips lifting up into a smile before he turns and heads for the door.

Michael can’t help but watch his ass and those broad shoulders as he leaves.

Once Alex is gone, Michael unfolds the receipt Alex left for him. He’s about to slide it into the folder they keep by the register for receipts when he notices the phone number printed neatly beside Alex’s signature. Below, Alex has also written the words: _Hit me up if you want to hear my review_.

“You strike out?”

Michael startles, looking up to see Cameron leaning on the counter, a lot closer than she was a moment ago. He sees Kris at the far end, folding her papers into pamphlets for her workshop later.

“Not quite,” Michael grins and pockets the receipt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished it!!! 🎉
> 
> God, writing this fic has been such a wild ride. When I got the prompt for it, I thought I’d write maybe a few thousand words and that’d be the end of it, but here we are, 14k words of gratuitous smut later lol.
> 
> Thank you all so much for your continued enthusiasm, patience, and support while I took approximately 500 years to write it 💜
> 
> Happy New Year, everyone!

Michael finishes his shift in a daze, mind caught on the phone number burning a hole in his pocket. He knows there’s _rules_ about how long you should wait to text someone once you have their number so you don’t come off as sad or desperate, but he’s still worked up from talking to Alex and every cell in his body is begging him to fucking call him.

After jerking off to the memory of him and several hours of overthinking it, Michael finally works up the nerve to send Alex a text at around 8pm.

 _Hey, it’s Michael, from Pandora’s Box_ , he types. _Any chance I could get that review?_

He presses send and sets his phone face down on his thigh before turning his attention back to finding something embarrassing to watch on his brother’s Netflix account while he finishes his grading. He settles on some soapy-looking teen show called Pretty Little Liars and presses play.

His phone buzzes a moment later and Michael’s heart rate picks up in anticipation. It falls just as quick when he sees that it’s just Isobel confirming the time for their monthly video chat with Max. He shoots off a response and tries to focus back on the short stack of exams he’s supposed to get through tonight while he waits for Alex to reply. 

As the minutes tick by, that’s easier said than done.

The longest twenty minutes of Michael’s life pass before he feels his phone vibrate again. The way he scrambles for it is a little embarrassing, but he’s rewarded with the sight of Alex’s name flashing across his screen this time, so, whatever. Michael opens the message without delay.

**_Alex:_ ** _Was wondering when you’d text_

Michael bites his lip as he types out his response.

**_Michael:_ ** _‘When’? Not ‘if’?_

Alex takes another minute to reply and Michael doesn’t even pretend to grade while he waits.

**_Alex:_ ** _Well, you did spend the better part of an hour dirty talking me at work_

Michael laughs out loud as he reads it. He types “ _Fair”_ in the message field, but Alex texts again before he sends it.

**_Alex:_ ** _I figured I made an impression_

Michael deletes his reply and types a new one.

**_Michael:_ ** _Understatement of the year tbh_

He can practically hear Isobel chastising him for coming on too strong, but there’s no use playing coy with Alex after all the things they’ve said to each other today. Luckily, Alex doesn’t leave him hanging.

**_Alex:_ ** _Oh yeah?_

**_Michael:_ ** _Yeah. I’ve been thinking about our conversation a lot_

**_Alex:_ ** _Which part?_

**_Michael:_ ** _God, all of it_

**_Michael:_ ** _But especially the way you looked at me when we were talking about my favorite dildo_

**_Alex:_ ** _How was I looking at you?_

Michael swallows, thinking back to that moment, to the almost predatory way Alex stared at him.

**_Michael:_ ** _Like you were picturing it inside of me_

**_Michael:_ ** _Like you wanted to watch me take it_

Alex’s reply comes back quick this time.

**_Alex:_ ** _I was_

**_Alex:_ ** _And I do_

“Fuck,” Michael breathes, his cock twitching in his jeans. He leans back against the armrest of his couch and stretches his legs out in front of him before he types the only reply he can think of.

**_Michael:_ ** _Fuck_

**_Alex:_** 😈

**_Michael:_ ** _What about you?_

**_Alex:_ ** _What about me?_

**_Michael:_ ** _Have you been thinking about it?_

_About me?_ he doesn’t say.

**_Alex:_ ** _Only every minute since I left_

Michael grins wide at that.

**_Michael:_ ** _Glad I’m not the only one with absolutely no chill here_

**_Alex:_ ** _Haha, what can I say? You made an impression on me too_

**_Michael:_** 😎

**_Michael:_ ** _So, have you taken that massager for a test ride yet?_

**_Alex:_ ** _I have_

Michael gives Alex some time to elaborate, and sends off another text when he doesn’t.

**_Michael:_ ** _How’d you like it?_

His phone buzzes a moment later, this time with a picture message. Michael is very glad he’s alone in his apartment when he opens it.

It’s a picture of Alex, that much is clear from the satisfied smirk on his face and the septum piercing just making it into the shot. He can also see that his chest is streaked with come, all the way up to his neck. There’s a caption beneath it that says, _You tell me._

Michael’s cock has never gotten so hard, so fast.

His phone buzzes with another message.

**_Alex:_ ** _You were right about the noise, by the way_

Michael stares at the photo and the messages beneath it for longer than he’d care to admit before he decides to just call him.

“ _Michael?_ ” Alex’s voice asks when he picks up.

“Jesus _Christ_ , Alex,” Michael says, swiping a hand over his face as he tries to ignore the throbbing in his groin. “Are you _trying_ to kill me?”

Alex’s laugh is musical on the other end of the line.

 _“I feel like I should be asking you that,”_ Alex says. _“Pretty sure my soul left my body for a minute there when I used it.”_

That statement conjures all sorts of images to Michael’s mind, and it isn’t until he hears Alex speak again that he realizes he hasn’t said anything.

 _“Michael?”_ Alex asks. _“Did I lose you?”_

“No, sorry, I’m here,” Michael replies, cheeks darkening with a blush Alex can’t see. “I’m just—sorry, literally _all_ I can think about is how bad I want to lick your chest clean right now.”

 _“Mm, kinky,”_ Alex purrs.

 **“** Yeah,” Michael shrugs. “Think you knew that about me already though.”

**_“_ ** _Haha, yeah, guess I did.”_

There’s a beat of silence over the line where neither of them speaks and Michael’s curiosity gets the better of him.

“When did you take that picture?” he asks.

_“About an hour ago.”_

“Did you take it for _me?”_ Michael asks, unable to resist.

 _“Nah,”_ Alex answers lightly, and Michael’s confidence falls a little before he continues, _“I took it for the other guy who sold me a sex toy today.”_

“Cute,” Michael comments dryly.

Alex laughs, sounding pleased with himself. _“I try.”_

 **“** You know…” Michael starts after a beat. “I’ve got some more toys you can play with at my apartment, if you’re interested.”

_“That’s sweet, but next time I think I’d rather play with you.”_

Michael curses under his breath, his cock throbbing against his zipper. He presses the heel of his palm against it, suppressing a groan at the feeling.

 **“** In that case, you free tonight? ‘Cause I’d _really_ like to be played with. _”_

Alex makes a low, contemplative sound that hits him deep in his gut. Michael bites his lip in anticipation.

_“What do you have in mind?”_

“Whatever you want,” Michael answers easily.

_“Anything?”_

“Well, maybe not _anything_ ,” Michael amends, sinking further against the couch’s armrest. “I’m not gonna call you ‘Daddy.’”

 _“Yeah, that definitely will not be a problem,”_ Alex replies, and there’s something in his tone that gives Michael the feeling there’s a story there, but it’ll have to wait for another time.

“Perfect,” Michael says. “So, how do you want me?”

There’s silence on the line for a heartbeat too long before Alex answers.

 **“** _Before we start making plans…”_ Alex starts at last, hesitant and uneasy like he’s never sounded before, _“there’s something you should know.”_

Michael’s heart sinks. There just _had_ to be a fucking catch, huh?

“I’m listening,” Michael says carefully, trying to ignore the possibilities flying through his mind. _What, is Alex married? Does he live with his ex? Does he have an STD? Is he—_

 _“I’m a combat vet,”_ Alex says, words short and clipped.

“Oh,” Michael says. He’s spent his whole life actively avoiding people in the military, so he isn’t quite sure what to say to that. Is he supposed to thank Alex for his service or something?

 _“I, uh, lost my leg on my last tour,”_ Alex continues, and before Michael can formulate a response, he adds, _“Hope that’s not a dealbreaker.”_

“What?” Michael asks. “Why would that be a dealbreaker?”

 _“You’d be surprised how often it is,”_ is all Alex says, and Michael feels a rush of anger for him.

“Well, those guys are assholes who don’t deserve you,” he replies.

 _“So… it’s not a problem for you?”_ Alex asks after a brief moment, sounding surprised.

If Michael ever meets the men who made Alex feel like his body was a _problem_ for them, he’s going to redefine the word for them, but Michael sets his anger aside for now.

”Alex, the only thing that’s a problem for me right now is that I’m not touching you,” Michael answers honestly.

Alex is quiet for a moment, and Michael starts to worry he’s blown this somehow, but then he finally says, _“Well, we should fix that then.”_

Michael lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Your place or mine?”

 _“Yours,”_ Alex answers quickly.

“What should I be ready for?” Michael asks.

Michael lets Alex consider his question, bottom lip caught between his teeth.

 _“I want to fuck you,”_ Alex says at last. _“But first, I want to watch you use that dildo you showed me earlier.”_

“Fuck,” Michael whispers, mostly to himself. His cock pulses in his jeans, desperate for contact, and he’s sure Alex can hear the uptick in his breathing.

 _“That sound like something you’re up for tonight?”_ Alex asks.

“Fuck, _yes_ , Alex, oh my _god_ ,” Michael says, and he can’t be too mad at himself for being inarticulate when it gives him the opportunity to hear Alex’s laugh one more time.

_“When should I come over?”_

**“** Uh,”Michael pauses,lookingover his messy apartment.“Give me an hour?”

 _“Sounds good,”_ Alex says. _“See you then.”_

When he hears the call end, Michael turns off his TV and jumps off the couch, eager to get started.

He straightens up a little before he hops in the shower. When he’s done scrubbing the day from his body, he towels off in the bathroom and heads back into his living space, drawing the blinds with his telekinesis as he reaches for the box under his bed where he stores his toys.

He’s planning on just opening himself up with his fingers, but a flash of silver catches his eye before he shuts the box and Michael just can’t help himself. In addition to the galaxy dildo and his favorite lube, he grabs a thick, heavy stainless steel plug that looks just like the one he saw Alex staring at in the shop.

Michael lies down on his bed and picks up his phone off the bedspread. He unlocks it and pulls up the picture Alex sent him, the fingers of his free hand wrapping around his half-hard cock to stroke it lightly before skimming down passed his balls to tease at his hole.

It’s not long before the dry press of his fingertips isn’t enough, so he draws his knees up toward his chest and squeezes some lube onto his fingers before bringing them back to his hole.

Between Alex’s scorching hot selfie and everything they’ve talked about today, Michael is buzzing with anticipation as he efficiently works himself open. By the time he’s got a fourth finger pushing passed his rim, he’s a writhing mess, his cock so hard he’s a little worried he’ll spill before Alex even gets here.

The plug is cold when Michael finally lines it up with his hole and works it in, making him gasp. He clenches around it once it’s settled inside him, its solid weight filling him up and holding him open until Alex is ready for him. His cock drools lazily against his belly just thinking about what Alex will do with him. _God_ , he can’t wait for him to get here.

It’s not long before there’s a knock at Michael’s door.

Michael feels his heart rate spike, excitement and anticipation blooming inside him. He heads to the door immediately, feeling the plug he’s wearing shift inside him with every step he takes.

Alex is waiting for him when he opens the door, somehow even _more_ beautiful than Michael remembers. He’s still wearing the same leather jacket from earlier, and Michael notices that his dark brown eyes are now rimmed in black. It’s a great fucking look, made complete by his silver septum piercing and black skinny jeans.

“Hey,” Alex smiles, eyes flicking down to take in Michael’s state of undress. He’d agonized a little over what to wear before deciding on a pair of soft navy sweats and nothing else. The thought of putting on a flannel and squeezing into a nice pair of jeans after working a plug that size into himself did not compute, and besides—if all goes well, his clothes will be lying in a crumpled heap at the foot of his bed in a few minutes anyway.

Regardless, Alex seems to like what he sees.

“Hey yourself,” Michael says, leaning against the door frame as he really lets himself appreciate the view.

“Can I come in?” Alex asks, and it takes every ounce of Michael’s self control not to say, _You can come wherever you want._

“Yeah,” he answers instead, pushing the door open wider to let Alex in.

Alex steps over the threshold, but pauses only a few steps inside.

“Wow,” he says as he looks around Michael’s apartment.

Michael tries to see what Alex is noticing and is hit with a sudden wave of self-conscious dread. He’d tidied up the space around his bed, but in his haste to get ready he’d forgotten the chaotic mess of papers he’d been grading that he’d left _all over_ the couch and coffee table.

“Sorry the place is kind of a mess,” he apologizes, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“What? No, it’s fine, I just—you have so many plants,” Alex clarifies, gesturing around the room.

 _“_ Oh,” Michael says, relaxing a little.

He looks around once more, taking in the vibrant green leaves sprouting from the pots on the shelves above his desk and scattered elsewhere throughout his space as if seeing them for the first time. It’s maybe a lot more than the average person would have in an apartment this size, but for reasons he could never quite understand, plants have always made Michael feel at home.

“It’s like a greenhouse in here,” Alex notes, voice soft and full of wonder. “How do you manage to keep them alive? I’m pretty sure I’ve killed every plant I’ve ever touched.”

“I’m an agricultural engineer,” Michael says by way of an explanation.

“Oh, really?” Alex asks, sounding intrigued, spinning around to face him.

“Yeah,” Michael says, huffing a laugh. “My grad school stipend doesn’t exactly cover the bills though, hence the second job.”

“Mmm, gotcha,” Alex nods.

Michael stares at him a moment before he takes a step closer.

“I’m feeling a little underdressed here,” he says. “Can I get your coat?”

“Oh, yeah, sure,” Alex says, shrugging off his leather jacket and revealing the thin maroon sweater he’s wearing underneath. Michael tries not to get distracted by the way the fabric clings to his chest as he takes the jacket from him and hangs it carefully on one of the pegs by the door.

By the time he turns around, Alex has migrated to the guitar case leaning against the arm of his couch.

“Do you play?” Alex asks, looking over his shoulder when he hears Michael approaching.

“When I have the time,” he answers, coming to stand at Alex’s side. “You?”

“Yeah,” Alex smiles. “I, um, I actually own a record store not too far from here where I give lessons.”

“Oh shit, really?” Michael asks, lighting up. It’s been a while since he listened to music off a record, but after countless summers learning how to fix cars at Old Man Sanders’ junkyard, he has nothing but fond memories of them. “Wait, I think I’ve passed it on the way to my sister’s place—is it Manes Street Music?”

“Mhmm,” Alex says, smile brightening as he turns to face Michael. He gives Michael a considering look before he adds, “You should come by sometime, if you’re interested. Let me return the favor with some album recommendations.”

“ _Definitely_ interested,” Michael says at once—spending more time with Alex isn’t exactly a hard sell—but the plug that’s been nudging up against his prostate for the last ten minutes has him taking a small, pointed step closer and adding, “Though… I was kind of hoping you could return the favor another way.”

Alex’s eyes flick down toward Michael’s mouth, lingering for a moment before he meets Michael’s gaze. He must see the desperation on Michael’s face because Alex’s eyes darken and his lips curl into a slow, smug smile that makes Michael’s heart race with anticipation.

“Oh yeah?” Alex asks, tilting his head to one side like he doesn’t remember why he’s here, in Michael’s apartment. “How would you like me to start?”

Michael takes a deep breath, the possibilities a little overwhelming, before Alex licks his lips and makes his mind up for him.

“Kiss me,” Michael answers.

Alex is all too happy to oblige.

The second their lips touch, Michael feels weak with need. If he thought the simple brush of their fingers was powerful, it has nothing on this—Alex’s lips are impossibly soft and the subtle scent of Alex’s cologne is so intoxicating that Michael has the wild hope that he’ll be able to smell Alex on his pillow after he leaves.

Alex makes a wounded noise in the back of his throat when Michael buries his fingers in his silky brown hair, and Michael can’t help but chase that sound right into his mouth. Alex opens for him easily, his arms tightening around Michael’s waist as he deepens the kiss, teasing the roof of Michael’s mouth with his tongue.

Michael feels Alex’s hands on the bare skin of his waist then, his touch firm and grounding as he pulls Michael closer until they’re chest to chest. The fabric of Alex’s sweater is a little rough against his nipples, which has Michael panting into Alex’s mouth in no time, his fingers twisting a little tighter into the short, fine hair at the base of Alex’s neck.

It’s a long moment before Michael pulls away with a soft, slick sound, blood still rushing in his ears as he catches his breath.

“You don’t know how long I’ve been thinking about doing that,” Michael murmurs against his mouth, thumb brushing against the stubble on his jaw.

“I think maybe I do,” Alex says, pulling back to look him in the eye with an amused expression. “What was it you said when you approached me?” Alex pauses for a beat, as if he needs to think about it before finishing, “Oh, right. ‘ _See something you like?_ ’” in a tone that is at _least_ 25% more suggestive than the one Michael is sure he used in the shop earlier that day.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” Michael says, rather unconvincingly. “Was just doing my job.”

“Bullshit,” Alex says, and a wolfish grin breaks out on Michael’s face.

“Okay, you got me,” he says, bumping his nose along Alex’s cheek. “The second I saw you, I knew I had to find out if your mouth is as soft as it looks.”

“Well?” Alex asks. “Is it?”

“ _Mm_ , I don’t know,” Michael teases. “I think you might need to kiss me again, just to make sure.”

Alex shakes his head at him, an amused smile playing at his lips. “Come here,” he says as he hooks a hand around the back of Michael’s neck to pull him in for another kiss, and then another.

Michael groans unabashedly into his mouth when he feels Alex’s cock, hot and every bit as hard as his own, brush against him, but it turns into a whimper as Alex’s fingers dip below the rolled waistband on his sweats to palm his ass, stopping just shy of slipping between his cheeks.

“Tell me what you want, Michael,” Alex says when they part, and Michael can’t suppress the shudder of anticipation that rolls through him.

“Told you already,” Michael answers. “Whatever you want.”

Alex traps his bottom lip between his teeth for a moment.

“Okay,” Alex breathes. “Is it okay if I boss you around a little?”

Michael feels his cock thicken even more at the thought.

“Um, _yes_ ,” he says, communicating his enthusiasm with just a single syllable.

“Safeword?”

“Traffic lights work for me.”

“Okay,” Alex smiles. “And how do you feel about edging?”

“Love it,” Michael answers. “Feels good to hand over the reins to someone else like that for a while. Quiets the noise a little, you know?”

“Is that something you want tonight?” Alex asks, squeezing his ass a little as he pulls him closer. “For me to quiet the noise for you?”

Michael bites his bottom lip as he nods.

“Okay then,” Alex says, slowly extricating his hands from Michael’s pants. “Take me to your bed.”

Michael nods again before he takes him by the hand and leads him a little further back into his apartment, toward the corner where his bed is tucked away.

“What’s _that_?” Alex asks when they get there, taking a step closer to Michael’s bed.

“It’s a toy mount,” Michael answers as he steps in front of him, running his palms along his muscled shoulders and linking his arms around his neck.

The mount sits in the middle of the bed, Michael’s galaxy dildo sticking out of the slit in the black cushion. He’d felt a little ridiculous buying it, but (short of fucking himself with his powers) he’s found it really is the next best thing; It’s sturdy enough to keep the toy in place no matter how rough he rides it, and its design allows for deeper penetration than he’d get sticking the suction cup base to the wall or the floor.

Besides, Michael’s been working at Pandora’s long enough to have heard a few things and the last thing he needs is to lose his security deposit because of a fucking dildo.

Alex looks at him with wide, interested eyes and Michael shrugs, dropping his voice low when he says, “You said you wanted to watch, so I thought I’d give you a show.”

“Jesus Christ,” Alex says, gaze dragged back toward the bed over Michael’s shoulder. Michael guides him back gently by the chin until Alex is looking at him again.

“Want to see me take it for a ride?” Michael drawls, and Alex knocks noses with him in his haste to get his mouth on his.

Alex crowds Michael backward until his knees hit the bed. With a gentle shove, Michael lands on his ass, the plug inside him shifting abruptly and making him gasp. Alex is on him in an instant, his mouth slick and warm against his own while his fingers map the surface of his chest, dragging lightly through his chest hair. His knee plants itself on the bed between Michael’s spread thighs and Michael can’t help but clench his fist in the front of Alex’s sweater and press forward with his hips, desperate for some friction.

Despite their passionate start, Alex pulls away to trail slow, wet kisses down his jaw, content now to drag it out, and it isn’t long before Michael cracks.

“Please,” Michael gasps, and he feels Alex smile against the side of his neck.

“Begging for it already?” Alex asks him right before he dips his tongue into the hollow of his throat. Michael tries not to whine, but he’s fighting a losing battle.

“In my defense,” Michael pants, “you’re _very_ hot and I’ve been hard for, like, over an hour at this point.” He looks up at Alex with pleading eyes when he pulls back to see his face, a smile still tugging at his lips.

“Fair enough,” Alex says, propping himself up with one elbow. Almost like he can’t resist, Alex reaches out and rakes his fingers through Michael’s chaotic mess of curls. Michael lets his eyes slip closed at the feeling, melting a little under Alex’s touch. “Where’s the lube?”

“Other side of the mount,” Michael answers without opening his eyes, gesturing vaguely in the direction of the far side of the bed. “There’s condoms too.”

“Then stay put,” Alex says, kissing him once before he stands up.

The room feels colder without Alex’s warmth against his chest, but he’s back in just a moment. Michael opens his eyes to see him tossing a condom and the bottle of lube on the bed beside him before he pulls Michael’s sweatpants down his legs.

Michael’s hard cock slaps against his belly as it’s freed, flushed and shining with precome, and Michael can’t resist the urge to wrap his fingers around it and stroke himself under Alex’s gaze. Michael isn’t sure what turns him on more, the slide of his fist around his dick or the way Alex is looking at him like he wants to swallow him whole.

“So fucking beautiful,” Alex whispers before he wraps his hand over Michael’s around his shaft and dips down to seal his lips over the tip.

“ _Oh god_ ,” Michael whines, tossing his head back against the mattress as Alex starts to suck him. The wet heat of his mouth is nearly too much, and Michael’s other hand shoots down between his legs to grab Alex’s shoulder, his fingers bunching up the fabric. “ _Alex_.”

Alex hums around his dick and takes him deeper, sucking hard on the upstroke and driving Michael further out of his mind with every bob of his head. It feels like barely a minute goes by before Michael’s hips start to twitch of their own accord, desperate with the growing need to bury his cock in Alex’s throat until he comes.

Alex anchors his free arm across Michael’s hips to keep him still, causing the plug he’s wearing to press harder against his prostate as he squirms and tries to rock against the bed.

“ _Fuck_ , Alex,” Michael pants, fingers gripping his sweater tighter. He groans again, his hole clenching harder around the toy inside him before he warns, “I appreciate the foreplay, but m’gonna come if you do that much longer.”

Alex pulls off of his cock, his lips shining in the light as he smirks up at him.

“Not without permission you’re not,” he says, gripping the base of Michael’s cock tightly between his thumb and forefinger to stave off his impending orgasm. Michael groans when he does it, but the sound is quickly muffled by Alex’s mouth on his.

“Did you prep yourself enough or do you want me to finger you before you get started?” Alex asks him when he’s through kissing him.

Michael nearly laughs then. “I don’t know,” he says, taking Alex by the wrist and guiding his hand lower between his legs. “What do you think?”

“ _Michael_ ,” Alex moans when his fingers brush the base of the plug between Michael’s cheeks, eyes wild with desire and surprise. “Let me see.”

Michael rolls over onto his stomach and lifts up onto his knees, arching his back a little as he presents himself without shame.

“Fuck,” Alex says softly but with feeling as he grabs hold of Michael’s cheeks and spreads him open for a better look.

Michael might be embarrassed at the scrutiny if he wasn’t so fucking turned on by it. His cock throbs where it hangs between his legs and he can’t help but tighten up around the unyielding plug inside him.

“Saw you looking at a similar one at Pandora’s earlier,” Michael says breathlessly as Alex begins to tug on it, no doubt watching the way his rim stretches around it. “You like it?”

“I love it,” Alex says. He teases him a moment more, drawing the plug out an inch or so and then pushing it back inside him just to hear Michael whine, but soon he removes it from his ass and sets it down on the bed.

Michael feels uncomfortably empty without something inside him. His hole clenches greedily around nothing as he waits for Alex to uncap the lube and spread some over his fingers, his forehead pressed flush against the mattress behind his folded arms as he waits.

He feels two of Alex’s fingers sink into him, so easily he adds another right away. Alex spreads them as he fucks him, testing to see how open he is before he curls them, seeking out his prostate.

“ _Ah_ ,” Michael gasps when he finds it, pleasure burning through him bright and hot. “ _Ah, fuck, Alex_.”

“Right there, huh?” Alex asks, the pads of his fingers gently rubbing that spot.

Michael moans in reply and shifts his hips back, his knees sliding further apart as Alex continues to finger him. With his head bowed down against the mattress, Michael can see his cock dripping precome onto his clean sheets. He probably should’ve laid out a towel, but he can’t bring himself to care about that now.

Just when Michael is about to say “screw it” to his whole plan and beg Alex to just fuck him already, Alex eases off his prostate and asks, “Are you ready for it now? Or do you want another?”

Michael shakes his head; He was pretty thorough when he prepped himself earlier.

“I’m good,” Michael pants, peeling himself off the mattress after Alex finally withdraws from his body.

When Michael turns around and reaches for the lube, he catches sight of Alex, still fully clothed and standing at the foot of Michael’s bed. He remembers what Alex told him earlier about his injury and wonders if that’s why he’s still dressed. Before things progress any further, Michael decides he should check in with him.

Leaving the lube on the bed, Michael rises up on his knees and pulls Alex into a kiss, softer than Alex is expecting.

“Everything okay?” Alex asks him when he pulls away, his palms resting comfortably on Michael’s sides.

“Mhmm,” Michael nods. “Before we continue though, is there anything you want me to know? Anywhere you don’t want me to touch you?”

Alex looks away and takes a breath, a puff of air exiting his open mouth on the exhale. Michael gives him all the time he needs to find the words to answer him. 

“I think I’ll keep my prosthetic on…” Alex answers, meeting his eyes again, “but there’s nowhere you’re not allowed to touch me.”

Michael nods in understanding. “Can I take this off then?” he asks, smiling as he tugs lightly on the hem of Alex’s sweater. “It’s a great color on you, but I think it’d look better on my floor.”

Alex laughs at the terrible line before he says, “Yeah, sorry. Would’ve taken it off earlier, but you distracted me.”

There’s a quip on the end of Michael’s tongue at the assertion that _Michael_ was the one distracting _him_ just a few minutes ago, but it dies in his throat when Alex strips his sweater off and tosses it somewhere behind him.

Alex is somehow _even more_ beautiful like this; His skin is smooth and golden, with just a light dusting of hair over his broad, toned chest. His jeans sit distractingly low on his hips, and Michael’s fingers itch to bury themselves in Alex’s hair again, already mussed from the careless way he pulled off his sweater.

“Is that better?” Alex asks him, pulling Michael to him by the waist until they’re skin to skin, close enough that Michael can feel the hard line of Alex’s cock pressed up against him.

“Much,” Michael answers. He runs his hands through Alex’s hair before they slide down his neck and over Alex’s pecs, thumbing his nipples as he leans down to kiss his collarbone. Alex shudders a little when he does it, so he does it again.

“Good,” Alex belatedly replies, sounding distracted as his grip on Michael’s waist shifts and tightens. “Is there anything _I_ should know?”

“No, you can touch me anywhere,” Michael assures him, tongue sneaking out to taste Alex’s heated skin.

“Okay then,” Alex says. “Where do you want me?”

“Where _don’t_ I want you?” Michael muses between kisses, and it’s only when he feels Alex’s chest rumble with laughter beneath his lips that he knows for sure he’s said it out loud.

“To watch you, I mean,” Alex clarifies. “Do you want me on the bed with you, or…?”

He’s about to say he doesn’t care when his eyes catch on the chair he keeps in the corner. It _usually_ serves as the place he piles his laundry until he absolutely has to deal with it, but it’s free of clothes now and it gives Michael an idea; He’d love it if Alex stayed close enough to touch him, but the thought of him sitting back and enjoying the show where he _can’t_ touch him is somehow even hotter.

“You’d have a nice view from that chair over there,” he answers, pulling back to gauge Alex’s reaction. “Or you can sit on the bed if you want. Your choice.”

Alex glances at it over his shoulder and considers his options.

“Do you mind if I move it a little closer?”

“No, put it wherever you want,” Michael tells him.

“Alright then,” Alex says. He lets go of Michael to retrieve the chair, placing it about two feet away from the bed before he takes a seat.

While he does it, Michael pulls the mount a little closer to the edge of the bed and pops open the cap on the lube. He pours some onto his open palm and smooths it over the galaxy dildo, getting it nice and wet. His eyes flick up toward Alex’s face as he lets his hand slide up and down the dildo’s thick, colorful shaft. He finds Alex watching his hands intently, his own twitching where they rest on his spread thighs, just inches away from where his erection is straining against the front of his black denim jeans.

Michael waits until Alex looks well and truly distracted before he asks, “Which way do you want me to face?”

Alex’s eyes jump to Michael’s, blinking once before his question seems to register.

“Towards me,” he answers. “I want to be able to see your face while you fuck yourself.”

Liquid heat rushes through Michael at Alex’s words. He bites his lip and nods eagerly, throwing his left leg over one side of the mount.

Michael hovers over the tip of the dildo and reaches between his legs to hold it in place as he lines it up with his hole. He bears down on it, gasping the moment its blunt head pops inside him, stretching his rim wide, and he sinks onto its thick length slowly, one hand braced on the front of the mount to keep himself steady.

“Jesus _fuck_ ,” Michael curses when he’s finally seated, stuffed as full as he’s ever been with his knees flush against the bed. He breathes through the stretch, letting himself adjust before he even thinks about moving.

He doesn’t realize he’s closed his eyes until he hears Alex say his name. His eyes snap open again to see Alex leaning forward with his elbows on his knees.

“How’s it feel?” Alex asks him.

“Fucking huge,” Michael answers, voice a little tight. He experimentally rolls his hips, and when the dildo shifts inside him, Michael feels it right where he wants it. He bites his lip to keep from crying out at the little burst of pleasure, but a whimper escapes him anyway. “It’s good, though,” Michael reassures him a moment later, starting to grind his hips in slow, shallow circles. “So fucking good.”

Alex watches Michael hungrily as he rocks his hips, gently at first, then faster and harder until he’s bouncing up and down on the thick cock inside him, the mattress squeaking painfully beneath him. While he does it, Alex unzips his jeans and starts to palm himself through his grey boxer briefs, more of a tease than anything else. Michael’s mouth waters as he watches Alex’s precome bleed slowly through the fabric, forming a wet spot near the head of his dick. _Fuck_ , he wants to know what he tastes like.

Michael lets those thoughts distract him while he fucks himself until Alex decides to give him directions. 

“Tilt your hips back and slow down a little,” he says, and when Michael’s eyes snap to his, he can see that Alex is trying not to smile.

 _“Alex,”_ Michael groans, knowing exactly what kind of torture that will be, but he does it anyway without further complaint.

Michael shifts his weight, bracing his hands behind him on the mount as he tilts his hips backward. In this position, the dildo puts more direct pressure on Michael’s prostate, making him groan and curse as he grinds down onto it over and over again. His mouth falls open, helpless to stop the sounds tumbling from his lips as his pleasure rises.

“That’s it, baby, get that dick right where you need it,” Alex says, eyes jumping between Michael’s face and where the dildo is moving in and out of his hole. “That feel good?”

“Yeah,” he pants, his thighs already beginning to tremble. “ _Fuck,_ yeah.”

Michael keeps riding the dildo as Alex instructs, speeding up and then slowing down or stopping altogether when he starts to get close, his orgasm kept tantalizingly out of reach. Every minute of it is the sweetest agony Michael’s ever felt and he’s so lost to the sensation that eventually his head tips back to hang between his shoulders as he fucks himself.

Alex calls his name then, demanding his attention. It takes effort, but Michael does manage to raise his head enough to look at him.

“Eyes on me, remember?” Alex reminds him gently, and Michael can see Alex’s hand moving where he’s shoved it down the front of his boxer briefs.

“Yes, sir,” Michael replies, just to see what Alex will do, and a smirk breaks out on Michael’s face when he catches the heated look Alex throws him.

As he watches Michael, Alex gives his cock a few more firm strokes before he finally pulls himself out where Michael can see him. When he gets a look at him for the first time, Michael is sure he’s never wanted to suck a dick so bad in his _life_ ; He’d known Alex was big after feeling him hard against his thigh, but to see him wet and flushed a mouthwatering shade of pink is something else entirely.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Michael says, unable to tear his eyes away. He shifts his weight, leaning forward to sit up straighter, his hips slowing to a dirty grind. “Knew you’d have a nice dick. Why don’t you bring it over here?”

“Why?” Alex asks, somehow managing to sound smug and breathless at the same time as he jerks himself nice and slow from root to tip. Michael watches, practically mesmerized, as his thumb catches a fresh drop of precome leaking from the head and spreads it down his shaft. “Is one dick not enough? You want your mouth full too?”

Michael flushes, but nods, too far gone to play coy.

Alex gives him an assessing look before he stands up and crosses the short distance between them. Michael expects him to feed him his cock right away, but Alex surprises him with a kiss instead, one hand curled around the side of Michael’s neck.

“Don’t make me come,” Alex tells him when he pulls away.

Michael makes a disappointed sound. “Why not?”

“Because I said so,” Alex answers, stroking Michael’s full bottom lip with his thumb. Michael flicks his tongue out to lick it and Alex indulges him, watching Michael’s mouth as he slides the tip of his finger inside. “And because I don’t want to come til I’m inside you.”

Michael moans around Alex’s finger, sucking it harder. He knows Alex isn’t expecting Michael to let him fuck him raw—he brought a condom over after all—but the thought of Alex coming inside him with no barrier between them pops into his head anyway. He’s never let anyone do that to him before, too worried about the unknown quirks of his alien biology to risk it, but it’s suddenly all he can think about.

_How would it feel?_

_Would Alex be into it?_

_Would he lean back to watch his come leak out of me when he’s finished, or would he rather plug me up after so I won’t spill a drop?_

“Is that alright with you?” Alex asks, oblivious to Michael’s thoughts as he pulls his thumb from Michael’s mouth.

Michael has to take a breath before he answers, “Yeah, come on.”

Alex shuffles forward until his legs are flush with the bed, as close to Michael as he can get without climbing onto it with him. His bed is low enough that Alex’s hips are at the perfect height as Michael leans forward and braces his hands against the mattress below him so he can comfortably take Alex’s cock into his mouth. The adjustment to his position eases the pressure off his prostate, but the way he’s pitched forward makes his cock drag against the soft fabric of the cushion between his thighs, which is a blessing and a curse.

Once he’s ready, Michael begins to move, thrusting his hips back onto the toy filling him up and then rocking forward to sink down further onto Alex’s cock. The slide of both of them inside him is indescribable—an inexorable give and take that leaves Michael feeling perfectly used and hot all over, sweat pooling at the dip of his lower back and dampening his curls. It’s not his most _coordinated_ blow job, but Alex doesn’t seem to mind.

“God,” Alex groans, swiping his fingers through Michael’s hair to push his curls out of his eyes so he can watch his cock slide back and forth between Michael’s spit-slick lips.

“So fucking good at this, Michael. Look how well you take it,” Alex says a moment later. Warmth spreads through Michael at the compliment, blood darkening his skin. “You ever done this before? Been fucked in two holes at once like this?”

Michael groans and shakes his head as much as he can. He’s _thought_ about it, sure— wondered what it would feel like for a few guys to take turns with him, to be fucked while someone else uses his mouth—but he’s never had the opportunity. What they’re doing now isn’t _exactly_ the fantasy he’s watched play out in porn, but with his ass stuffed full and Alex heavy on his tongue, Michael has no fucking complaints.

“You like it?” Alex asks him.

A shiver runs down Michael’s spine and he hums around Alex’s cock as he rocks back and forth, looking up at him beneath his lashes.

“Yeah, ‘course you do,” Alex says, fingers running through his hair once more. His palm stays there, a heavy weight on the back of Michael’s head as he sucks him, not quite guiding him along, but more reminding him he _could_ if he wanted to.

Michael takes him down as far as he can go, showing off for him a little, and Alex curses, his fingers tightening around Michael’s curls until his hair is pulled taught in his grip. It just strikes that delicate balance between pleasure and pain, and Michael moans sharply, his cock pulsing between his thighs as he fucks himself harder.

“You like that too, huh?” Alex asks him, tugging on his hair once more, pulling him that little bit further onto his cock, and Michael doesn’t have to look to know he’s making a mess of the cushion beneath him, leaking precome all over it with every passing second.

It feels so good Michael doesn’t want Alex to stop, wants him to keep a firm grip on his hair while he uses his mouth, but he’s afraid it’ll push him over the edge if he lets him.Michael pulls off of Alex’s cock instead, resting a hand on his jean-clad thigh, and he feels Alex’s grip on his hair relax instantly.

“Color?” he asks.

“Green,” Michael gasps wetly against the soft skin of Alex’s lower belly, chest heaving as he sucks much-needed air into his lungs.

Alex hums and starts to pet his hair again as he catches his breath, so gently this time Michael thinks he might cry for a second.

“What do you need, Michael?” Alex asks him after a moment.

When he doesn’t answer right away, he feels Alex’s palm on his cheek, tilting his face up so Alex can look at him. Michael isn’t sure what Alex sees in his eyes, but it must reassure him that Michael really isn’t hurt or upset because he watches the concern on Alex’s face melt away, satisfaction rising in its place.

“Have you had enough of your toys?” Alex asks him, thumb tenderly stroking Michael’s cheek. “Do you need me to fuck you now?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Michael answers, face burning as he grinds helplessly on the silicone dick filling him up. “ _Please_ , Alex, ‘m so close. Please let me come.”

“Shh, I’ve got you,” Alex whispers, leaning down to kiss him soundly. “I’ll give you what you need.”

Michael nods and kisses him again, relief flooding his system at Alex’s reassurance. His thighs tremble as he climbs off the mount, a soft hiss escaping his mouth as the dildo slips out of him. He feels so open and empty without it filling him up, but Alex doesn’t give him long to dwell on it.

“Come to the edge of the bed,” Alex instructs him. “On your back.”

Michael does as he’s told, sitting down and scooting closer to Alex until his ass is on the edge of his bed before he lies down flat against the mattress. He feels Alex’s hands on the backs of his thighs next, pushing them back and spreading them wide open.

“Jesus, Michael, _fuck_ ,” Alex says once he gets a look at Michael’s well-fucked hole. One hand disappears from Michael’s thigh and seconds later Michael moans as Alex slips three fingers into him like it’s nothing. ”So fucking hot,” he adds, thrusting them gently in and out of him. “Wish you could see how wrecked you are right now.”

“I can feel it, trust me,” Michael says weakly in response.

Alex curls his fingers inside him suddenly and Michael gasps, his back arching off the bed.

“Alex, _please_ ,” Michael whines, his cock throbbing where it drools against his belly. “No more teasing.”

Alex hovers over Michael’s face for a moment before he kisses him, nice and slow and deep. He swallows the wounded noise Michael makes when he lets his fingers slip free.

“As you wish,” Alex murmurs against his lips before he pulls away, and if Michael wasn’t feeling so strung out, he’d call him out for being a fucking nerd.

Instead, he watches through hooded eyes as Alex rolls a condom on his dick and slicks himself up with the lube he’d left on the bed. He shoves his jeans and underwear a little further down his hips before he holds himself steady in his hand and lines the head of his cock up with Michael’s hole.

Alex moans as he finally guides his cock inside him, sinking deep in a single stroke. He’s not as thick as the dildo Michael’s been riding, but he feels so much hotter, and Michael wraps his legs tight around Alex’s hips to keep him there.

He’s grateful when Alex doesn’t make him wait for it, barely giving him a second to adjust before he draws his hips back and snaps them forward, driving his cock back inside him as deep as it’ll go.

“ _Uh_ , fuck,” Michael groans sharply. “That’s it, baby, fuck me like you mean it.”

Alex doesn’t disappoint. He grinds his hips against Michael’s in a tight circle before he pulls back and starts to thrust, smirking as the movement makes Michael keen.

He keeps it up for another minute, watching Michael’s face with greedy eyes, before he seems to get an idea. He leans back and coaxes Michael’s legs from his waist, pushing his thighs toward his chest instead, practically folding him in half.

“ _Oh my fucking god_ ,” Michael gasps, brow drawn tight as he squirms on Alex’s dick; With his thighs held closer together, Alex feels even bigger inside him. He can’t get any leverage like this either, can really only lie there and take what Alex gives him. After riding that dildo for so long, it’s exactly what Michael wants.

“Good?” Alex asks him, voice rough when he starts to move again, slow at first, but steadily gaining speed.

“Like you have to fucking ask,” Michael shoots back.

Alex laughs as he leans down to kiss him, tongue sliding along his for the briefest moment before he rises back up and gets to work.

The rhythm Alex sets is hard and fast, pushing desperate, little sounds out of Michael’s mouth with every rock of his hips. It’s all Michael can do to hang on for the ride, his fingers sliding along Alex’s sweat-slick skin as he seeks purchase on any part of him he can reach. Alex keeps his eyes trained on Michael’s face as he fucks him, hips searching for the angle that’ll have him writhing on his cock in no time at all.

It’s not long before he finds it.

“Yeah, there it is,” Alex says as Michael shouts and curses, his back arching off the bed as Alex hits that tender spot inside him again. “Think you can come like this?”

Michael nods, desperate tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.The pleasure is overwhelming already, tightening his gut as it warms him from the inside out, and his cock is so hard it hurts.

“Then go on, baby,” Alex tells him, finally giving him permission. “Take what you need, I’ll be right behind you.”

Michael nearly sobs as he comes untouched a minute later, his cock jerking messily against his chest and stomach. Alex moans loudly when it happens, Michael’s hole clutching tight around his cock as his body trembles with the force of it. Michael’s eyes slip closed as he comes down, Alex’s hips continuing their steady rhythm between his thighs as he desperately seeks to follow him.

He feels fingers dragging through the mess that’s streaked across his chest a second before he feels them at his lips, wet and sticky with come. Michael moans weakly and opens his mouth for Alex to shove them inside. He eagerly licks them clean, sucking them like he did Alex’s cock, and it’s with the bitter taste of himself on his tongue and Alex’s fingers inching toward the back of his throat that Michael feels Alex’s hips finally stutter and grind to a stop, fucking him so full Michael is sure he’ll be feeling it for days.

When Alex pulls his fingers from Michael’s mouth, they’re replaced by his tongue a moment later as Alex’s body covers his. They trade sloppy, well-fucked kisses until Alex’s softening cock slips free. Michael whines at the sensation, missing the feeling of being full, and Alex smiles against his mouth.

“Sorry,” Alex whispers when their lips part.

Michael laughs a little hysterically, eyes still closed. “You don’t get to apologize for fucking me that good,” he says, voice raw.

“Good, huh?” Alex asks, sounding smug as he drags his fingers through Michael’s hair.

“You’re lucky I haven’t passed out yet,” Michael confesses, the fading pleasure of his orgasm making him lazy and slow, his tired muscles aching for rest.

“You sure you’re not about to?” Alex asks, and Michael can feel his thumb brush against one of his closed eyelids.

“No,” Michael laughs, opening his eyes to see Alex smiling at him. “Should probably clean up first, though.”

“Mm, yeah,” Alex says. “Bathroom?”

“Back by the kitchen,” Michael answers.

“Got it,” Alex nods. He stands up and walks away, holding the waistband of his jeans in one hand to keep them from falling down .

Michael sits up and looks over at the mount still sitting on the bed. He doesn’t quite have the energy to strip the washable case off or clean the dildo, so he picks the whole thing up and sets it on the floor to deal with in the morning. He also shoves the lube and condoms back where they belong, and when Alex comes back with a wet washcloth, he lets him clean up the sticky mess between his thighs.

“You gonna take your pants off and stay a while?” Michael teases him when he’s finished, head propped up by his right hand where he lies in the middle of the bed.

He expects Alex to laugh or roll his eyes, but he bites his lip instead as he considers his question seriously.

“Yeah, fuck it,” Alex decides after a moment, stripping off his jeans and shoes before he gets to work on taking off his prosthetic. The engineer in Michael is curious how it works, but that feels like a question for another day, so he crawls under the covers instead and waits for Alex to join him.

Michael snuggles up to him when he does, eager to feel Alex’s bare skin under his hands again. They share a single pillow as they lie facing each other on their sides, staring at each other for just a moment before Michael finally presses in close and brings their lips together.

They kiss like that for a while, soft and unhurried, until Alex pulls away. Michael lazily follows the curve of his jaw with his mouth, tired but not quite done with him yet.

“Mm, what time is it?” Alex asks, pulling him out of the moment a little.

“Uh,” Michael says, lifting his head off the pillow to look over Alex’s shoulder at the alarm clock on his nightstand. “About eleven.”

Alex lets out a soft, unhappy groan.“It’s getting late. I should probably get going.”

“You don’t have to,” Michael says, letting a fingertip trace a mindless path across Alex’s chest. “I’m not kicking you out.”

Alex bites his lip as he considers his next words, which is more distracting than it has any right to be.

“I didn’t really come prepared for a sleepover,” Alex admits at last.

“You can borrow some clothes if you want,” Michael offers. “We’re about the same size.”

“No, I mean… I have a routine, with my leg,” he explains, a little sheepish. “I don’t have what I need here.”

“Oh,” Michael says, feeling a little stupid for not thinking of that himself. “Okay.” He hesitates a brief moment before he adds, “You should come prepared next time, then.”

“Next time?” Alex asks, a hopeful smile tugging at his lips.

“Mhmm,” Michael hums, shifting closer to press a delicate kiss against his lips. “I make a pretty decent omelet. It’d be a shame for you to miss out when we do this again.”

Alex’s smile widens. “‘When’? Not ‘if’?” he asks, throwing Michael’s words from earlier right back at him.

“Shut up,” Michael laughs before pushing Alex back against the mattress, determined to kiss that smirk off his face.

Alex is happy to let him try.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, feel free to leave a kudos and/or a comment, but do NOT repost it to another site! Didn't think that was a thing I needed to say, but apparently people are trash 🙃
> 
> Find me on tumblr [@prouvaireafterdark!](https://prouvaireafterdark.tumblr.com/)


End file.
